the white lily and the barbed fence
by the sun and the moon yingyang
Summary: Stuck between a rock and a hard place two girls are given a choice. Get involved with countries or stick with their boring lives. option one seems rather tempting. Rated T for cursing and the fact that 2ps are all mostly violent. FYI this is 2p Hetalia not 1p. Better than you think.
1. in the rain

Sun: Welcome to our joined account!

Moon: We have a lot in store for you people, so just fasten your seatbelts for the ride

Sun: You might know us as, Titania2514

Moon: and Silent Angel Eyes

Sun: Together we make masterpieces! Tell them what we have in store Moon

Moon: up until now we have been working on a series of stories centered around different universes.

Sun: And until we get all of those other universes editing we give you 2ptalia! dont worry we do have a 1p Hetalia underway.

Moon: stick around and enjoy. or dont. leave your complaints in the trashbin by the exit

Sun: if you would like to give us any ideas we can do with our characters in this universe that you would like to see just PM us and either Moon or I will get back to you

Both: now enjoy the story! disclaimer: we dont own 2p Hetalia or any of the characters except the OCs

* * *

It was late at night. The rain was pouring down in buckets. The street lights seems to barely illuminate the path in front. A single girl walked down the street, an umbrella clutched tightly in her hands as she headed home. Suddenly she caught sight of something or someone sitting in front of a street light. Through the dim light she could make out a girl covered in blood and soaked to the bone.

Rushing over she held the umbrella over her to prevent her from getting further soaked. Despite the downpour she was fine with being a bit drenched. "Oh dear." She mumbled, breaking the silence. Spitting out blood the other girl looked at her with dull eyes.

Maneuvering the umbrella so they were both covered the girl helped up the other, "Let's get you cleaned up." She said kindly before half dragging half walking the other girl home for the night.

the next morning  
The white hair girl walked of her room only to find the house vacant. "oh dear," She glanced around seeing not a single sigh of the mysterious girl, "she's gone already."  
In her search she finds a simple letter attached to the front door. Reading over it a simple word is written. _Thanks_.  
The girl read over the word, "I see." A small smile played on her lips, "best get to work."

2 days later

It had been two days since the last time Ophelia had seen the mysterious girl. She almost thought that she had been a figment of her imagination until she caught a familiar sight. "You got hurt again." She noted, noticing the same girl walk down the road near her front door. "Come with me." Without another word Ophelia grabbed the girl's arm and lead her into her house.

The mysterious girl could only look at her like she was a bit out of her mind. "why are you helping me?" The girl asked, her voice hesitant but strong.

All Ophelia could do was give her a smile, "is there any reason I shouldn't?" She asked, "you're nice. So I will help." She added as she cleaned and bandaged her up.  
The girl could only manage a mumble, "most people turn me in." she looked her in the eyes with her dull ones, "why aren't you? I'm dangerous." She pointed out.

Ophelia smiled at her warmly, "I don't see that." She objected, "I see a nice young girl, who needs a little help. you can stay the night. I'm going to bed." With that Ophelia headed off to her own room leaving the girl in the living room.  
The girl waited until she was in her room, "thanks." She mumbled.

This cycle would continue on for the next few weeks. The girl Ophelia later came to know as Robin continued to appear at her back door at times covered in fresh bruises and cuts. This continued up until the police stopped by.

There was a sudden knocking at the door. "Hello?" Ophelia asked opening the door. Just on the second floor Robyn hid in the closet, her heart beating out of her chest just waiting for the girl to finally turn her in and get it over with.

A police officer stood at the door, a pair of handcuffs and a taser hung at his belt. "Um sorry to disturb you miss but we're looking for this girl." He held up a recent photo of Robyn. Robyn felt her throat hitch in her throat. Ophelia stood there before giving her best doe eyes,"...oh no...I'm sorry officer but I haven't seen her" ophelia replied with sickly sweet smile that made the cops heart skip a beat. "...perhaps you could try uptown..." Ophelia suggested with small shrug.

"Thank you ma'am for your time. Sorry to disturb you" the cops replied before tipping his hat and winking at ophelia and walks away. She walks back upstairs and opens the small closet door and offers her hand.

Robyn could only stare at her in disbelief, "you," she mumbled, "you, why go through all the trouble?" Ophelia stilled for a second before smiling brightly.

"Because you are my friend" She said simply. Robyn stared at the girl is disbelief, "Friend?" the word sounded foreign to her, "I'm nothing but a nuisance. Don't worry. I'll be out of your hair soon." She muttered curling tighter into a ball.

Ophelia shifts on her feet, looking at the ground, "I can clear your name." She spoke up almost softly, "I don't really care what your past is like. I know you're with the mafia. I saw the mark on your back."

"and I really don't care." she continued, "So if you ever need a safe place to return to. I'm open." She whispered looking at the ground trying not to sound heart broken. Silence played around Robyn. Placing a soft smile on her face she continued, "I promise, to me you're my friend. But do what makes you happy." Ophelia finished.

"you can't clear my name completely." Robyn finally spoke up barely in a whisper, "but, you're the first one," she hesitated, "who's gone to such extents."

A small smile plays on Ophelia's lips before replying "Of course. Friends protect friends." The word rang in her head as she couldn't help but stare at this white and gold haired girl in front of her with just pure confusion. But that single word, friend, sparked something in her she hadn't felt in a while. Hope. "Friend." she repeated, "That's a foreign thing to me." Robyn mumbled under her breath.

"It is to me as well." Ophelia admitted, "here." Without another word she hugged her tightly, "This way, you know I'm always open no matter what you decide." Ophelia said as she stood there with her arms wrapped tightly around her.

Robyn jumps at the sudden contact but, then slowly wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Don't worry I will protect you. Friend." Ophelia muttered into her shoulder.

'Maybe, she's someone who can get close.' Robyn thought briefly.

'I promise.' Ophelia thought almost in a response, 'so don't leave like the rest.' she prayed.

Ophelia looks up to see tears fall down robin's face, while Robyn herself didn't notice the tears running down her own face. "Hey don't cry." Ophelia whispered as she wipes the tears from her own face with a smile.

" I'm not crying" Robyn growled. She laughed "sure you aren't. So I guess you're going huh?" Ophelia asked looking at the ground sadly. Glancing at the girl she nodded but then added "Just to pick something up." she muttered as she heads for the door. "I'll, be back." Robyn mumbled stumbling over the words.  
"Ok." Ophelia smiled and waved her off.

* * *

Sun: i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! dont worry. 2ps show up next chapter i promise

Moon: maybe or maybe not

Sun: Moon!

Moon: joking

Both: next time! they meet the 2ps

Moon: just try and guess which person made which character

Sun: i look forward to your comments! Until next time!

Moon: also we promise chapters get longer


	2. Meet the 2ps

**Sun: And we're back with chapter 2!**

 **Moon: we hope you enjoyed the last one**

 **Sun: last time we introduced you to our nice characters**

 **Moon: this time you get a nice helping of 2ps**

 **Sun: we're cruising along nicely with this story. though its going to take a lot of editing**

 **Moon: we're working as fast as we can**

 **Sun: We hope you enjoy this chapter! next chapter should be out soon.**

 **Both: disclaimer: we dont own Hetalia 2. Only the OCs**

 **Sun: hope to hear from you all on what you think. remember any story ideas you want to see with these guys just let us know**

 **Moon: dont like it leave your complaints and shit in the trash by the door on your way out.**

 **Both: enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **2 years later in northern italy**_

In the small dinning hall of Luciano's home, a huge bear of a man came bustling through the thick oak doors. A flyer in his hand a small on his scarred face "Boss! Boss!" Lutz called out to his boss who was currently sitting at his desk. A knife soon found it's way embedded in the door just mere inches from Lutz's eye.  
"What is it idiota?" Luciano scowled at his subordinate. When he didn't answer immediately he just about snapped, "Well spit it out worm!" he yelled.  
He snapped out of his stupor, "Ah yeah sorry boss. But in town there's this cafe. With the cutest waitress! Ve should go check it out boss!" Lutz held out the flyer for him to look.  
Luciano scanned it over with an amused look, "cute waitress hmmm? Very well Kuro, come on we are going to said cafe." Luciano decided standing up. Kuro just looked at him with almost bored look before nodding.

On the other side of the window hidden in the bushes a single person was listening in. "Time to call Zao and Matt." Allen whispered to himself before sneaking off the premise.

 **at the cafe**

Ophelia bowed to the customer in front of her, "Yes master." she replied for the 100th time that day. From nearby Robyn stood guard glaring. It had been 2 years since they had met. Ophelia had managed to clear Robyn's record and she currently took up a job at a cafe. To make sure she was safe Robyn followed and was assigned as a security guard. **  
**Suddenly the chime sounded as a group of three people walked in. All of which stood out a bit amongst the other people. Ophelia briefly smiled and bowed before moving on to her next customer  
Out of the group Lutz glanced around trying to find the cutest maid out of the ones he saw in front of him. Then his eyes landed on Ophelia, "Vell hello beautiful." Lutz whistled. At the same time Kuro's eyes landed on her, "Found the flower." he pointed out the white haired maiden to his boss.  
"Welcome masters." Ophelia bid as she bowed again and led them to an empty table. "Ciao mia bella signora." he grinned kissing her hand.  
Lutz grinned at her, "Did you drop from the sky because I just saw an angel." he said as he sat down.

Just then the bell chimed again as three more figures walked in. from her spot Robyn glared at the axis as they flirted with their server. At the same time Allen surveyed the area as Matt and Zao walked in behind him.

Ophelia ignored the constant flirting, "Please refrain from flirting with the maids for your own safety." she warned them.  
"Al, why drag us here again? Not that I don't like cute maids. Hey look Kuro!" Zao easily got sidetracked as he noticed his younger brother.  
Lutz could only grin at the girl, "Aw come on toots. Mind smiling for me?"  
Out of the corner of his eye Allen watched the axis as he put in a seat request. He pointed to Ophelia, "For the flower over there." he requested. The waitress nodded and led them to a table nearby.  
Noticing them sit down Ophelia smiled at them softly and bows before going back to the axis.

Looking over the girl Lutz whistled, "I wouldn't mind coming here every day." he told Luciano. Luciano mumbled an agreement under his breath as he glanced at Ophelia as she walked to the other table.  
Zao noticed the girl as she walked over, "She's cute." he breathed, getting a good long look in.  
"Hello master." Ophelia bid as she walked over to the allies with a smile. Allen eyed the gold and white haired girl as a toothy grin spread to his face, "Hello baby doll." he whispered.

Matt too got a look in. "Hello." he nodded simply seeming a bit bored with being dragged into it.

From nearby Robyn stayed out of sight and close to the wall as she watched over the waitress. "You're cute kitten." Zao flirted with a grin. Ophelia shifted a little in her uniform, "Um," she hesitated as a light blush spread to her face, "Thank you master."  
Allen's grin widened a bit, "I like submissive on you doll face."

Robyn felt her blood begin to boil but all she could do was glare from the shadows. 'Back away before you become a dart board.' she thought to the group. Ophelia felt Robyn's glares and she changed the subject pulling out her notepad, "Well what will you have masters?" she asked with a small smile.

"How about you doll face?" Allen said at the same time Zao said, "A tall glass of you." both were smiling and Zao included a wink. While her eye was trained on them trying to calculate how she could get away with murder, she reached for the utility of knives she had at hand on her belt.  
Despite the flirting Matt managed to keep a straight face and a simple word escaped his mouth, "Water." he decided.  
Ophelia's face flushed red as she met the crimson eyes of both guys flirting with her. "Um..how about actual food masters?" she asked.

Allen smirked at the redness in her face. Zao flashed her another smile before glancing over the menu. He pointed to an option, "this fried rice." he pointed out, "is it good?" Zao asked her. Ophelia nodded, "Yes master."  
Allen threw his menu on the table, "Whatever vegan food you have." he decided leaning back in his chair so it was leaning on the wall.  
Ophelia bowed, "Yes master." she said one more time as she began to walk away.  
Zao pulled out his pipe and looked at Allen, "Where did you hear about a score like this?" he asked. Allen couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face, "Eavesdropping on the axis." he admitted.  
"Nice." Zao grinned.

 _With the axis_

"Such a beautiful flower." Luciano sighed as he looked at Ophelia, "I desire to make her my next lady." he swirled his glass of wine in his hand.  
Lutz set his cup of beer down, "Aw boss you always get the good ones!" All Kuro did was glare at him.  
Luciano ignored Kuro as he took a sip of wine, "Yes." he agreed, "But she is such a delicate flower. She would be beautiful to have." He pointed out.  
"Agreed." Lutz said as they watched the girl from the corner of their eyes.

 _With the allies_

Ophelia walked back with a tray of food. "Here you go masters." she said as she handed out the plates to the respective person. As she leaned over just so slightly Allen smacked her butt. "Nice ass doll face." he grinned.  
Her face turned in instant shade of cherry. "Sir! Please don't touch the maids!" Ophelia squeaked.  
With a simple, almost invisible flick of her wrist a ping was heard as a throwing knife embedded itself into the wall mere inches from his face. Zao glanced up from his meal to look at the knife in the wall and almost burst out laughing, "Looks like you almost got beheaded." he laughed.  
He looked from the knife to the direction it came from and met eyes with Robyn, "I see." he said as he scooted away from the knife, "The most beautiful flower, has a fence."  
Robyn didn't break eye contact, sending death threats through a glare. While the staring contest was underway Ophelia moved to the next group with their food.  
Setting down the dishes in front of them she bowed. Lutz grinned at her, "Thanks toots." Lutz thanked.  
"So beautiful flower." Luciano spoke up,"Would you like to have dinner some time?" he invited.  
Sustaining a smile she turned him down, "No thank you master." Ophelia apologized. From the corner Robyn prepared her other knife. Luciano grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "As you wish fiore bianco puro."  
Ophelia backed away a blush spreading on her face again. Meer seconds later a knife embedded itself in the table close to Luciano's hand.

Without batting an eyelash he plucked the knife from the table and smiles glancing at Robyn from the corner of his eye.  
"Oh does the fiore have a weed growing with her."for emphasis he glances at Robyn, "Feeding off her?" he asked as he watched Ophelia retreat to the back, Robyn just a few steps behind her.  
Allen watched the two, "Well what do you think of her Zao?" he asked.  
Zao smiled, "She's cute. Really cute. What about you Matt? Seeing as how Al dragged you here." Zao asked the silent man. "She's cute." Matt admitted, "But not my type really. Too docile." Matt mumbled as he ate his food.  
Allen elbowed Zao, "She seems to be your type though Zao. Sweet. Kind." he snickered. Then he leaned back some more in his chair, "We need to bring Francois and Oliver here." Allen decided.

Ignoring him Zao glanced at the girl again, "I like her. I wonder what her name is?" he mumbled to himself.  
"Let's find out." Allen snickered as he turned up his charm. Not soon after he said those words Ophelia returned from the backroom with Robyn not far behind her.  
"Hey doll face what's your name?" Allen asked as she got closer. Looking a little worn out from earlier that day, she was a bit hesitant in replying. "Ummm, Ophelia." She replied.

"Ophelia huh? That's a lovely name." Allen purred. "Cute name kitten. Just like you." Zao grinned.  
Matt set his fork down, "Like the crazy suicide lady? " Matt questioned. A frown graced her face as she contemplated his remark, "Yes." she replied, "I guess so." Then taking a deep breath she put a smile back on her face. " It's an interesting way of looking at that." Ophelia replied.  
"So Ophelia." Zao spoke up, "Do you always work here?" Zao asked, something deep inside hoped the answer was yes.  
"Yes. Zao?" Ophelia replied looking a bit confused by his question..  
Suddenly a rather round and red faced man appeared from one of the room. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT!" the manager boomed. Everyone soon got up and started leaving.  
Smiling at Ophelia he tips his pipe at her before walking to the door, "See you next time kitten." he bid before leaving with the others.  
Watching everyone leave Ophelia smiled and turned to Robyn, "Well Robyn." she spoke up, "That was...a good day right?" she asked..  
"I don't like em." Robyn mumbled. Sighing Ophelia brushed some of Robyn's hair out of her face as she smiled, "Robyn you don't like anyone in the cafe."  
Ignoring her she added, "Too flirty those two groups." Robyn continued. Smirking at her comment, she burst out laughing at the expression on her sister's face. Taking that into account she decided to compromise. "Come on I will make your favorite dinner tonight." Ophelia cooed. Robyn's eyes seem to spark up with joy before a smirk crossed her face. "Coming." she called.  
Ophelia grinned at the look in her eyes, "Come on my big teddy bear." she called as she skipped out the door in her coat.  
"I'm not a teddy bear!" Robyn yelled after her. Turning around and facing her while skipping she grinned, sticking her tongue out at Robyn the whole way home. Robyn rolled her eyes as she walked alongside her occasionally a smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

 **Moon: well there you have it. a nice helping of 2ps**

 **Sun: we hope we got as close to their personalities as we could**

 **Moon: complaining if one of these characters didnt show up and I'll stuff a boot in your mouth**

 **Sun: this is just the start of the spiral of events! next chapter is going to be fun!**

 **Moon: until next time. dont bitch about the wait time. we're going as fast as we can**

 **Sun: until next time chapter! Day and Night signing out!**


	3. Special treatment

_**Sun: so sorry about the wait**_

 _ **Moon: im not**_

 _ **Sun: it took longer to get back to editing it than we thought**_

 _ **Moon: we had much more to work on besides this story**_

 _ **Sun: well here's the next chapter. This time we have Oliver and Francois or 2p England and 2p France**_

 _ **Moon: if you're wondering about ships in this, i'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough**_

 _ **Sun: dont worry about the wait time, we can only type so fast. editing these stories takes quite a bit of time out of our busy schedules**_

 _ **Moon: but summer's coming up and our editing should increase**_

 _ **Sun: that means more stories and chapters sooner!**_

 _ **Moon: in the meantime enjoy what we have so far**_

 _ **Both: Disclaimer: we dont own hetalia or the 2ps**_

 _ **Moon: leave your complaints and bitching at the door**_

 _ **Sun: thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **the next day  
**_ The bell chimed as a group walked in. Ophelia looked up from what she doing with a smile. "Oh masters." she spoke up spotting the group, "You're back." she smiled.

Zao couldn't hold back a grin. "We're back kitten!" he called.  
Allen nodded as he sat down at the table they sat the previous day, "Of course doll face." he smiled, "After such good service."  
From behind the two a bright haired, blue eyed man stepped out, "This is the cute poppet you were talking about? She's so cute! Isn't she Francois?" the man gushed. His english accent sticking out.  
His companion looked her over, an unlit cigarette in his mouth and dull eyes, "She looks nice." he mumbled dully.  
From nearby Robyn glared at the group. A black like aura rolled off of her form from the shadows. Ophelia was the only one to notice it as she set down menus in front of them. "Well. Welcome back then." she smiled.  
Oliver couldn't help but return the smile, "Thank you poppet!" he bubbled. His eyes bright and cheerful unlike the others. Ophelia giggled. Oliver held out a hand for her to shake, "Oh I'm Oliver poppet! You're so adorable! Like a doll almost." he added.  
As Allen watched the interaction between the two he noticed the distant dream like look in Zao's eyes and the goofy grin on his face. "Hey doll face why don't you give my friend here the star treatment?" Allen asked as he pointed to Zao.  
Zao snapped to attention, "Star treatment?" he asked looking from Allen to Ophelia.  
Francois looked Ophelia over, "Hair like lilies. Skin like porcelain. Lips like rubies. Eyes like violets. The perfect doll." Francois muttered under his breath.

Allen winked at Zao, "You know." he pointed out. Ophelia bowed to Zao before kissing his head, "I will bring your orders then masters." she concluded before walking to the kitchen.  
Oliver watched her leave, "I just want to scoop her up and take her home!" Oliver gushed.

Zao smiled after her, "I like the star treatment." he concluded.  
Matt heard the conversation between Francois and Oliver, "That can be arranged." he spoke up.  
Overhearing the group Robyn's threatening aura rose. She wouldn't let anything happen to Ophelia.  
"Beware her bodyguard." Allen pointed out, "I think she has murder written on her face."

Robyn continued to glare as Ophelia walked out with their food. "Master I can feed you as part of the start treatment I'd you would like." Ophelia offered as she set his dish in front of him.  
Zao's smile continued to widen, "Yes please kitten." he urged. Ophelia nodded, "Yes master." she said as she slowly started feeding him ice cream.  
Oliver looked at Allen, "Her body guard? I would protect such a precious poppet too if i were her." Oliver pointed out as he ate the ice cream in front of him.  
Allen watched as Zao allowed himself to be fed, "I may ask for that as well." Allen mumbled to himself. Zao just smiles and allowed himself to be feed by the angel in front of him.  
As she bent forward to wipe ice cream off the side of Zao's face, Francois reached his hand just slightly up her short skirt. Ophelia's face darkened as she jumped back, "Um...master please don't do that." Ophelia almost begged.

In that same moment a knife embedded itself two centimeters from his face in the wall next to him. Francois met Robyn's eye, "Got it. Bodyguard." he concluded putting his hand back on the table.  
Oliver scowled at his lover, "Francois! That's rude!" Oliver almost yelled.

Zao looked at the splatter of ice cream on his pants. "Ah look. Ice cream got on my pants." he pointed out to Ophelia.  
She looked at the stain, "I'm sorry master. I will get a napkin!" running to grab a napkin she then proceeded to clean up his pants. From her spot Robyn glared but didn't move. When she was done Ophelia headed to the back, her face burning red. Not soon after Robyn walked after her.  
Allen watched as the two left, "A doll of beauty and grace. But strength and smarts." Allen mumbled, "I may have to have the girl."

In the back room Ophelia leaned slightly against the wall, "ok." she breathed, "They're very touchy and feely Robyn." Ophelia concluded. Robyn twirled the knives in her hand. "I will throw them out with the trash. Just say the word." Robyn promised.  
Ophelia shook her head no, "I can't." she objected, "You've scared away too many already...I will bear with it." She whispered.  
"No matter how close my knives get they don't run." Robyn mumbled, "Interesting"

"And thankful." Ophelia added overhearing her, "Really I can't keep having you lose your job!" she almost yelled.  
Robyn shrugged, "Sorry." she stated, "But I haven't lost this one. Besides I work as a bartender on weekends."  
Ophelia sighed, "I'm going back out." she told her, "And I don't like that job for you. I want you safe not in a drunken brawl." she said as she headed back to the table. "Sorry masters." she apologized to them.  
Oliver shook his head, "It's alright poppet." "That's fine." Francois grumbled.

"Hey how about later you hang out with us?" Allen suggested with a flirtatious smile, "You can even bring your body guard."  
"Francois don't you have something to say to the poppet?" Oliver scowled at his companion.

"Oh yeah. Hang out with us kitten! It'll be fun!" Zao urged as he took a puff from the pipe in his hands. Noticing the pipe in his hand she spoke up, "Excuse me sir. No smoking." she pointed out just as he let out a puff of smoke in her direction. With a choke she inhales a bit of it and passes out.  
Quicker than lightning Robyn dashed out and caught her just in time to keep her head from hitting the hard flooring."Guess she isn't used to the smoke." Francois muttered.

Calmly Allen helped Robyn sit the girl up in a chair and with a quick smile he decided to add, "Hey doll face you alright? We too hot for you?"  
Zao extinguished his pipe quickly, "Whoops. Sorry kitten." he apologized. Leaning over the pale girl, Oliver grabbed the menu and began to fan her. "Poppet are you alright?" he asked concernedly. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked in confusion. "What was that?" she asked with a cough.  
"Opium." Zao responded a bit hesitantly. Glaring with eyes full of anger she grabbed Ophelia and dragged her away from the group. Ophelia looked at her with confusion, "Robyn?" Ophelia whispered, "I have guests to attend to."

Allen punched Zao lightly in the arm, "Nice Zao you scared her bodyguard." he growled.

"I didn't mean to." he grumbled as he took a puff of smoke.

"Zao you might want to extinguish it before she gets back." Oliver suggested.

Allen rolled his eyes, "Yeah dude. If she comes back." he mumbled.  
"She will." Matt assured as he took a bit of his meal.

"You're not going close to them. One of them smokes opium. That's a bad drug. Get someone else to attend to them." Robyn growled, clutching ophelia's small hands as she dragged her to the back room.

"I cant." she mumbled, "We need the overtime to pay the bills. I promise." she smiled gently, "I will be safe."  
Robyn met her eyes for a brief moment before looking away. "You always kill me with that smile! But next time you pass out I'm serving them for you." she grumbled under her breath.  
"All right, all right, I love you too.' she giggled before kissing the tip of her nose and headed back out. "Hello again masters." she greeted with a smile.

Zao watched her approach, "Fine I'll put it out! But you can't stop me from smoking it later!" he protested before extinguishing the pipe right as she arrived.  
"Are you alright poppet?" Oliver asked, looking over the girl in concern. "Yes i am master." she reassured him.  
Zao put on an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that kitten. Don't worry the flames out now." he held up the empty pipe as reassurance.  
"So what about hanging out with us?" Allen asked with a flirty grin.  
Ophelia glanced at Robyn hiding a few meters away, "Um master I don't think that would be smart." she pointed out.  
"Why not kitten?" Zao asked playing a slight pout. "Shouldn't a beautiful doll like you be shown off?" Allen continued to flirt with her, flashing her one of his smiles.  
"I am not a doll master." Ophelia protested, "And I don't think my friend would like that." she added.  
Oliver followed her gaze to Robyn in the background, "She can come too! It'll be fun promise!" he chimed.  
* Ophelia met Robyn's gaze her eyes pleading for her help. Without another word Robyn stood, almost towering over her, and glances at the group, "I'm sorry but she can't hang out with you lot. Sorry about that but no." she said as calmly as she could without raising a threat. Then as soon as she came she was back in her spot in a heartbeat.

Allen followed her with his eyes, "I see." he mumbled.  
Ophelia bowed, "I'm sorry masters." she apologized.  
"That sucks. I wanted to see you in something other than maid clothes." Zao winked at her.  
"Ok." Allen mumbled, "We do this the hard way." a grin started to spread on his face. "Hard way Al?" Oliver asked as he noticed the grin.

Without another word Allen picked up Ophelia and bolted out the door. Ophelia let out a scream as she disappeared past the front window. "Oh. That hard way." Matt mumbled to himself.  
Faster than an olympic runner Robyn was on his tail in a heartbeat. Zao watched the trio leave soon on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Al!" Oliver scowled after him. But he was already gone. Disappeared into the crowd with Ophelia Robyn not far behind. Allen had a hand clamped over Ophelia's mouth to keep her from squealing.

'That son of a bitch!' Robyn thought to herself as she trailed them through the crowd. When all else failed she climbed the nearest lamppost for a better view.  
"Just keep quiet doll." Allen shushed, "I promise I mean you no harm."  
Ophelia could only stare at him with wide eyes as he continued to run. From her spot a top the light post she spotted them heading towards the park. "There you are you little asshole!" Robyn hissed before jumping.  
Setting her on the bench smiling, Allen slipped their numbers in her pocket, "Because your body guard would have never let us do that. Call us for a fun time baby doll" he winked at her before bolting into the crowd and vanishing.  
For a few moments she would only sit there stunned with tears rolling down her face. "ROBYN!" Ophelia bawled after the shock sank in.  
Almost on cue she jumped down from a nearby tree. Her dark aura was screaming murder and her knife was drawn in her hand, "Where did he go?! I'll kill him!" Robyn demanded.  
Ophelia could only cry and continued to call the name of her friend. "Robyn." she sobbed, sitting there shaking but hiding the note in her pocket.  
After a two second scan of the area Robyn was by her side, "Shush shush. It's alright. I'm here. I'll kill that guy next time i see him and you won't have to look at him again." Robyn reassured as she patted her back allowing her to cry on her shoulder.  
"I wanna go home." Ophelia sobbed, "I hate this job. But we need the money!"  
"Then get a new job! I heard the grocery store is hiring people! Get a job there!" Robyn huffed.  
Ophelia sniffed and wiped her tears away, "For now though we need this high paying job." she reasoned, "We are still paying for the damages at the bar!"  
"I didn't punch that guy through the wall this time!" Robyn objected.  
She sniffed, "I have to go back to work." she said standing from the bench, "Come on."  
Robyn groaned, "Can't we just quit?"  
Ophelia shook her head, "No. We can't. Come on. Just two more hours." she told her wiping the remaining tears from her face. Robyn sheathed her blade, "If that guy is there he's dead." she promised.  
"Understood let's go back."

* * *

 _ **Moon: chapter 3 done**_

 _ **Sun: hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Moon: more action to come**_

 _ **Sun: have any suggestions of ideas we can work with feel free to PM us and either one of us will get you back soon enough**_

 _ **Moon: have you guessed which character belongs to which? leave your answers in the review**_

 _ **Sun: winner gets a big hug!**_

 _ **Moon: definitely not**_

 _ **Sun: next time on White Lily and Barbed Fence**_

 _ **Moon: seems someone might get a new job and maybe murder the manager**_

 _ **Sun: until then! Sun and Moon signing out!**_


End file.
